


moonlight’s tears

by Dehrubyrose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alone, Alune - Freeform, Angst, Aphelios wants love but is terrified, Child Soldier, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Heartache, Hurt, M/M, PTSD, Personal Experience, Sett is a sweetie, Sexual Assault, Trauma, aphelios - Freeform, boy - Freeform, leave, my, nightime, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehrubyrose/pseuds/Dehrubyrose
Summary: Aphelios views of intimacy has been affected by past experiences, and he can’t help but recall a memory one night with Sett. Luckily, Sett is there to comfort him.TW: mentions of sexual assault, no smut.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	moonlight’s tears

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of sexual harassment, abuse, and childhood trauma. 
> 
> i wanted to write it based on smth i went through but then i just kinda couldn't. so basically there's no smut in this one, just shows of intimacy and trust. 
> 
> i also wanted to write this because a relationship is love and trust, it has nothing to do with sex. sex is what people like to do, but it's not something that is necessary and i hope everyone realizes that.

Sett wakes up reaching for an empty spot next to him.

"Phel?" He sits up, calling for his boyfriend and it echoes throughout the room. There's no answer, but when he turns to look at the balcony door it's open.

Sett slides out of bed, feet connecting with cold floor and wipes the sleep out of his eyes. He slides out into the cold night air, eyes resting on the figurine standing silently in the moonlight.

"Moonshine?" He calls out, his voice is deep and hoarse from lack of use. "You okay Phel?" Sett wraps his arms around Aphelios' waist and pulls him in, resting his head on Aphelios' neck. "Wanna come back to bed and talk about it?"

Aphelios is quiet, before he turns to look at his lover and shudders from a memory unknown to Sett. He turns and wraps his arms around Sett's neck, having to tiptoe to reach but holding him close anyway.

"It's... nothing. Let's go to bed."

Sett hums in pleasure, and leads his lover back to bed. The bed is cold now, but Aphelios is warm and he eagerly wraps himself against his boyfriends slim waist. Aphelios is tense, and his breathing is too fast for him to be asleep but he's quiet and Sett holds him closer.

He can almost hear his boyfriend's thought process, and even though his body is warm, Sett can feel his distant frigidity. He wonders if he's thinking about Alune, whether he's thinking about the Lunari, he knows the Lunari did terrible things to him as a child, Aphelios was a child soldier after all, and although he is the pride and joy of the Lunari, Sett knows his boyfriend has never been treated right by anyone but his sister.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks, all thoughts of sleep put away and instead he pushes himself up to press a kiss on Aphelios' face. Aphelios blushes, but turns towards Sett. It looks like he wants to use his voice, since it's dark and Sett can barely make out dark eyes against pale skin.

"I was... molested as a child."

It's not what Sett is expecting, but his heart aches for Aphelios and he hugs his boyfriend ferociously. 

"The Lunari...?"

"Yes, but they're not all bad people," adds Aphelios as Sett tenses up. "It was the pastor's son, I was 13, he was 16, and he knew what he was doing."

His voice breaks off, and Sett knows this is hard for him, so he squeezes his hand tight. The smaller's slender fingers fitting perfectly against his own.

"I was old enough to know what intimacy was, but he told me to stay and help him after training. He pushed me down, ripped off my clothes and touched me, in the front part." Aphelios looks away, and Sett presses a kiss against his forehead. "I fought back, but he was bigger, older, stronger. And nothing I did made him stop, we were taught the same things, so naturally, he knew everything I knew, and more."

"He called me his whore, his sex slave, and I felt so violated, so vulnerable." Aphelios shudders again, and there's nothing in the world Sett can say that will comfort him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, moonshine," Sett offers but Aphelios shakes his head. His hands raise, and Sett can see he doesn't want to talk anymore. In the moonlight, he sees Aphelios' pretty hands motion out signs.

' _He touched me, made me touch him. I never told anyone, not even Alune, and I don't think she ever found out, or will. But the way that boy made me feel...'_

' _I felt helpless. So I decided to work harder, be the best, work the hardest.'_ His hands shake as he continues. _'He died in battle against the Solari and is hailed as a hero. And there was no greater shame I felt when I realized I enjoyed his death. I enjoyed knowing he couldn't hurt me anymore.'_

"There's nothing wrong with that, Phel," Sett cuts off, voice a little hoarse, a little furious from the man that had violated another for his own self gain, left Aphelios hurt and vulnerable at age 13. "Nothin', and if anyone tells ya otherwise, send em to me." His accent comes out thick in his rage but he can't bring himself to care. "He died, he's gone. He won't ever hurt you, and he deserved it. You didn't deserve that, Phel. Nothing I'll say will erase the imprint he left on you, but I love you either way."

He presses a kiss to Aphelios' nape and Aphelios snuggles in closer, and Sett can feel his warmth against his bare chest and the thoughts of sleep come back.

"You're the bravest man I know Phel, and you are strong. He hurt you, he used you, he forced you. This isn't your fault," Sett murmurs into dark hair. "I fuckin' love you, goodnight moonlight, and I'm here if you need me. Anytime."

Aphelios doesn't respond, and he knows he's asleep.

Sett closes his eyes and lets himself rejoice in Aphelios' warmth, but not before he thinks about Aphelios' pretty smile, and how lucky he is to have him.

_I'm one lucky bastard,_ he thinks. Before he lets the tide of sleep take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> had to get this out today. this story is very personal to me, I just, needed to write it .


End file.
